Field of the Invention
During the summer months or under hot weather conditions, it is common knowledge that an automobile which is exposed to the sun and parked with closed windows can reach temperatures of about 130.degree. F. or higher in the interior portions or passenger compartment. At these temperatures, passengers desirous of entering the vehicle must usually open all doors and windows in an attempt to lower the interior temperatures by allowing outside air to enter the compartment; however, this can be a time consuming process inasmuch as the outside air is also oftentimes very hot.
Therefore, a need exists to devise a simple method for instantly lowering interior temperatures within the passenger compartment of an automobile during hot weather to a level (usually from about 70.degree. F. to 78.degree. F. ) that allows an occupant to comfortably enter it without having to open all of the doors and windows, in an often times futile attempt to quickly cool the automobile's interior with hot air from points exterior to the vehicle.
A further need exists for a simple method for quickly lowering temperatures within the passenger compartment of an automobile during hot weather without having to enter the vehicle and start it up preparatory to achieving cooling by turning on the air conditioner or obtaining cooling from circulating air flow during transit of the automobile with opened air vents and/or windows.